People Can Change
by MaySunMarie
Summary: Olivia Turner has been prisoner in the human world for fifteen years now. When Koenma has a need for her, she is launched into helping Yusuke gather the last dark artifact. Unbeknownst to her, this is just the start to the next wild chapter in her life. HieixOC Rated M for future sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story. Although it may not look like it, I have been writing and reading Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction for closing in on ten years now. It has been quite a while since I have actually posted something. I am more than happy to accept constructive criticism. This is going to be a little rough but it is an idea I have been playing with for a few years now. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I am writing!**

Sun poured into the small bedroom, waking Olivia from her slumber. Her eyes opened in a panic, looking at the clock on her bedside table. It read nine in the morning, three hours past the time she was expected to be starting her chores. She frantically got up, throwing her three feet of cherry hair in a ponytail and some shorts and a tank top on. She finished with a bandana to hold back any loose hairs and hurried to the closet for her cleaning supplies.

"What do you think you are doing child?" asked a raspy voice from the front room. Olivia stopped and turned to the old woman staring at her with a cigarette in her mouth. She bowed, expecting repercussions for waking so late.

"I am so sorry Miss Genkai. I was so sure I had set my alarm to wake up at the normal time. It won't happen again, I promise," she said apologetically. Genkai laughed at her genuinely and stood.

"I came in and turned off your alarm so you could get some extra sleep. Koenma wants to meet with you sometime today. Get washed up and we will head that way. And no, you aren't in any more trouble since I know that was your first fear," she said matter of factly.

"Hello Ms. Psinix, it is nice to see you again," Koenma said from behind a stack of papers.

"Um actually, I go by my human name now, Olivia," she said, looking over the stack. He walked around it and sat in a chair in front of her.

"Of course Miss Olivia, so, you have been very well behaved since being put under the care of Master Genkai. We have a bit of an assignment for you in the human world since you have proven we can trust you. Our new spirit detective is in need of some help. His first assignment is very difficult. If you can help him make this assignment successful, we will shorten your Spirit World sentence. Do you accept?" he asked her. She stood from pure joy and hugged the little lord.

"Yes a million times yes! Thank you so much for this opportunity!" she said, before realizing what she was doing. She sat back in her chair, trying to act normal.

"Good, we will be sending you to the human world immediately then. We already have all your belongings set up in an apartment right across from your new partners. His name is Yusuke Urameshi. Now, I must warn you, he kind of a delinquent and stubborn. It won't be easy for you, but we believe you can get the job done. Now, Botan is going to bring you there in a few minutes when she shows up. Do you have any questions?" he asked, reading the paper going over the assignment. She shook her head no, too excited to think of anything. The blue haired ferry girl arrived shortly and escorted her to the human world.

"If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to get ahold of me on this," and handed her a mirror to contact her before she made her departure. Olivia ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the queen sized bed, giggling for joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia leapt off her bed and looked around the small apartment. There were simple furnishings in each room to make it feel more like home. The clock on the wall read 7 in the morning. Since she would be assisting a spirit detective who is only fourteen years old, it would be necessary for her to attend school so they would be in close contact. On top of the dresser in her bedroom was a school uniform.

 _Ok, definitely wasn't prepared for this_

She looked in the mirror at herself, feeling more innocent and human than she had felt in a long time. She grabbed the book bag left for her and left out the door. Since Yusuke lived across the hall from her, she decided walking to school with him would be a smart idea. She knocked on the door and a woman with brown hair answered.

"Hi, my name is Olivia. I am new to the school and heard you had a son my age. Yusuke correct?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh! You must be the new neighbor. Come on in, I have some breakfast made. You can join us. My name is Atsuko. Yusuke will be out shortly and if he isn't I'll drag him out," she laughed pouring cups of coffee. Almost as if on cue, a boy with black gelled down hair and a green jumpsuit walked into the kitchen.

"Yusuke, say hi to your new classmate and neighbor Olivia. You are going to show her the way to school today. Are you the welcoming committee or something? First Botan and now Olivia? Didn't realize you were that involved with school since you came back," she said sitting at the small table with Olivia. He joined them with a plate of toast and bacon.

"Ignore her. It's nice to meet you. Botan was telling me about how you would be joining us," he said with a wink, clueing her into what he was really meaning. Once they left the apartment and were in the elevator, Olivia began asking Yusuke about the mission on their hands.

"Koenma said you at this point only had one more item to get back, but that it was from an especially nasty demon. And that's why I am here, because of my background," she said to him. They exited the elevator and walked along the street.

"Background?" was all he said, looking at her curiously. She smirked, ready to shock the poor boy.

"I am actually a half demon. For several hundreds of years, I roamed the Demon World stealing money and rare items. I'd kill anyone that stood in my way. I made a crippling mistake about fifteen years ago and got myself caught in the human world. Until now, I've been under the watch of one of the strongest psychics and helping her out as need be," she explained happily. He looked at her sideways with wide eyes.

"I am confused. First of all, you are a half demon and look completely normal. Second of all, you said you are several hundred year old and look completely normal? That doesn't make any sense!" he exclaimed. Olivia laughed, figuring that was going to be his next question.

"My father was a full blood demon and my mother was full blood human. While my natural form is that of my demon side, this human side was brought out by these bracelets," she said showing off the set on ten bangles on her wrists," As for my age, I am actually closing in on one thousand years old. Demons age much slower than humans as you can see. I can still access my demon and spirit energies to fight even in this form in case that was your next question."

They approached the school and entered through the front doors. People looked frightened at them as they walked the halls. Students cowered away from Yusuke and subsequently Olivia. The duo stopped in front of the office.

"Since Koenma usually thinks of everything, you should be able to pick up your schedule of classes. If you need anything, come find me. Since this place is a drag, look anywhere but my classes. See ya," he said waving as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A woman in the office gave Olivia her schedule promptly and had her on her way as the first period bell rang. Every class began the same way; the teacher would have her introduce herself, give her the book required for the class, and then continue on with the daily lesson. It felt amazing to sit through something so mundane and structured. Even though for fifteen years she had been assisting Genkai with chores and other tasks, it felt different doing something bottom line ordinary in the human world. Before she knew, last bell rang and she went to find her locker to store her things. Yusuke came running with Botan shortly behind him.

"We have to go, Hiei is nearby," Yusuke said. Olivia went running alongside them, struck by familiarity with that name. She followed beside them, scarcely listening to the conversation at hand. It hit her who Hiei was from her past.

"Olivia, are you listening? Keiko has been kidnapped and he is threatening to kill her unless we bring the other items!" Yusuke yelled to her. She nodded as they approached a warehouse where she could feel his energy. It was a signature she remembered, solidifying this was her old partner. They rushed in to find the short fire demon with a hoard of mindless human slaves and Keiko unconscious.

"It's the Detective, his assistant, and who the hell are you? He asked. His face gave away to a horror, as if he came to same realization as Olivia.

"My name is Olivia, but you probably recall me as Psinix. Let the girl go Hiei," she said in return. She wasn't here for reminiscing. She was here to get one step closer to earning her freedom.

"That's a lie, she was a beautiful phoenix demon. You are a human. Except I can sense the same energy pattern coming from you," he said trailing off.

"Cut the reunion crap, give me the sword and give me Keiko," Yusuke said to him. Keiko was returned, but Olivia saw the Jagan eye on her forehead.

"Botan, you need to try and stop that form opening," Olivia said before either of them noticed. Hiei explained once this eye opened, Keiko would be his own demon puppet. Botan went straight to work while Yusuke and Olivia stood their ground. Yusuke tried throwing a punch at Hiei but before she could warn him, Hiei had already flash stepped away from his fist.

"Fool, you really think you can hit me so easily?" he laughed at Yusuke. Olivia quickly moved behind Hiei, smirking at the opening.

"Maybe he can't, but I can" she said, punch his head from behind. He stumbled forward and then moved out from her reach. Hiei took this chance to move in on Yusuke and knock him to the ground, coming at him a second time with the sword he used on Keiko. Yusuke didn't have time to move and Olivia knew she couldn't make it in time. She shut her eyes until she heard a gasp from Botan. A boy with long red hair stood with Hiei's sword plunged straight into his stomach.

"Kurama, you have spent too much time in this world. You have gone soft, putting yourself on the line for these humans. Same as Psinix over there, remember her? You'd both get along great now," he said mockingly. Olivia, angered at the comment surged her demon energy through her body as a warning to the black haired boy. He transformed into his full demon form in response; more muscular, green, and with eyes all over his body. Yusuke moved with even greater speed than before, Hiei narrowly missing. Olivia clapped her hands together, sending a spirit shock wave in Hiei's direction, knocking him out of the air and at Yusuke's feet.

"You finish him off, I'm going to help out Keiko," Olivia said, dashing to the girl's side. She put her fingers to the girl's temples, allowing an exhausted Botan and injured Kurama a rest. Her spirit energy was channeled into blocking the Jagan eye from opening. Hiei had Yusuke cornered, until he shot his spirit gun into the mirror and it reflected and hit him in the back, taking him down. Yusuke grabbed the sword and removed the hilt for the antidote for Keiko. Shortly after giving it to her, the Jagan eye closed and disappeared.

"Here Kurama, let me help you," Olivia said, placing her hand over his stab wound. Within a minute or two, she had it healed completely. He gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you so much. It's nice seeing you again under such different conditions. I'd really enjoy catching up sometime," he said, as she helped him stand up. They went their separate ways with Yusuke and Olivia headed back to the apartments and Botan cleaning up the mess.

"What did Kurama mean by 'different conditions'," asked Yusuke. Olivia blushed, hoping the dark night sky hid it.

"A long time ago, I chose between partners and Kurama was on the short end of that decision. It just so happens, Hiei was the partner I chose. Tonight was kind of the most awkward night I've had in a long time. Kind of like, a past I had tried forgetting about all came back to haunt me in a matter of minutes. But, that's life and we move on from it. See you tomorrow at school?" she said standing outside her apartment door. They said goodnight moving onto the next day ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The alarm clock started buzzing. The sunlight filled the room as Olivia woke up. She screamed when she opened her eyes to see Koenma standing on the foot of her bed.

"Yo. So as you know, this was temporary placement for this mission to get done. But, my father was actually impressed with the actions you took when around your old partner. He feels as though you have made great strides to improve yourself and move past well, your past. He has agreed to let you stay here in the human world to help Yusuke with his missions," he said to her. She smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much! This means more to me than you could ever imagine! I promise to keep up the good work!" she said, letting him go. Koenma let back to the spirit world leaving Olivia to get ready for the day since school was cancelled. She remembered Kurama wanting to reconnect again and made that her goal when she stepped out of the apartment. She was met with Yusuke carrying a bag, looking like he would be gone the entire weekend.

"God damn Botan is making me investigate a demon trying to take this old woman named Genkai's power," Yusuke said to her.

"Oh yes, I forgot that Master Genkai was planning on this happening. I had been helping her organize everything so it went as smooth as possible," she said recalling the extensive planning they were going through before she left.

"You know this Genkai person?" he said.

"Oh yes, she was the psychic I was staying with after I got arrested. Since I was a pretty high class case, they wanted to make sure I was well guarded. Since Genkai is getting old, she wanted some help anyway. It worked out perfectly. Wish you luck! I guess they kept me out of this mission since it would be way to obvious what was going on, and since I am on probation they couldn't let me enter anyway," she shrugged off, happy to have some time off. She started walking in the direction of where she could sense Kurama's energy.

 _Hello Olivia, I am in school until only 1pm today. I'll meet you outside my school and we can head to my house afterwards._

Kurama told her where to go telepathically and she checked the time on her watch. It was only ten am so she had several hours to spend until then. She walked past a clothing boutique and several items caught her eye. Since her interest was piqued, she walked through the door. The bell rang and a girl not much older than her came from the back room.

"Hello hello welcome to Sunshine Boutique! If you need anything my name is Chia and I am happy to assist!" she said as she organized racks. Immediately, Olivia had ten items in her hands and was in the dressing room. She put on a gorgeous yellow summer dress and walked out to look in the three way mirror. She spun, enjoying the twirl of the dress's skirt.

"You look gorgeous in that dress! Try on these shoes, bely, and cardigan with it!" she said handing the items to Olivia. When she returned to the mirror, she looked like a model you would see in a fashion magazine.

"Thank you so much! But I don't have enough money to buy all of this," she said sadly. Chia looked at her sideways then smiled at her

"I'll make a tab for you today so you can walk out with that outfit because only a true cold hearted bitch could deny that you look damn good in that. In exchange, come work for me. I'm the only one working here and I need some help. Once you pay off your tab here, you are free to quit or stay and collect a paycheck. Do we have a deal?" she asked, obviously very hopeful. Olivia bit her lip, not sure how to explain she could be gone for days at a time.

"And what if I was gone for days at a time? I really do want to take this offer though," she explained to her.

"You could be here for one day a week and it is still more help than I am used to. So, you in?" she asked once more. Olivia nodded and tried on more outfits with the other girl's guidance. Chia let her put several outfits on tab, letting Olivia walk out with several bags of clothes. Since she was free from missions for at least the weekend, she would work the next two days. Olivia smiled in success as she walked out of the boutique, satisfied that she was one step closer to leading a normal life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Wow guys! I never imagined to have such a good turnout already on this story! The support is amazing and makes me even more eager to keep on writing! This is the point where I deviate a little bit from the actual plot line to keep it different and interesting. I realize there will be a little bit of OOC from some of the characters and this has been a common criticism in the past from my stories. If it begins to be too much, please let me know and I will fix it as much as I can. Sorry for the insane authors note, enjoy the chapter my lovelies!**

Olivia sat on a bench just outside the doors to Kurama' school. The bell rang and shortly after, Kurama was exiting the school. Olivia picked up her bags and met him halfway.

"Looks like someone did a bit of shopping," he said eyeing the bags.

"You know I have always fancied clothes. Only now, I am responsible and got a job to pay for my things," she giggled. They had a fifteen minute walk to recount the tales of their pasts, catching up to their current moment before they got to his house.

"Now I must warn you, my human name is Suichi Minamino. That is what my mother will refer to me as, just to prevent the shock" he warned as he opened the door," Mother, I am home, and I have brought home a friend."

A woman with dark hair and a soft face rounded the corner from where Olivia assumed was the kitchen. She smiled and Kurama gave her a hug after setting down his school items and removing his shoes. Olivia approached her, excited to be meeting her.

"It is so nice to meet one of Suichi's friends! He rarely brings anyone home. What is your name?" she asked shaking her hand.

"Olivia, it is so nice to meet you Mrs. Minamino," she said in return.

"Oh please, call me Shiori dear! How about you both head up to Suichi's room. Are you staying for dinner Olivia?" she asked heading back into the kitchen.

"That would be lovely, thank you," she answered as they headed up the stairs. They reached his bedroom and shut the door to have their conversations his mother couldn't hear.

"Your mother is such a wonderful woman. She reminds me of my mother," Olivia said, remembering the mother she had lost so many years ago.

"She is a lovely woman. It is weird, acting like a human. It is nice to have someone else I am able to discuss this with now. There are times I long to be back in the Demon World and return to my past life. There are other times that feels like such a life long ago," he said, sitting on his bed, motioning for Olivia to join him.

"After I got caught stealing here in the Human World, I spent fifteen years pretty much as a maid for Genkai. While it was here on Earth, I still spent so much time around spirit energies, training, and other stuff like that. I haven't even been living a normal human life for a week and have grown to appreciate the mundane honestly. I even got a job to add to my human life.," she said back to him. He smirked at her comment.

"Maybe Hiei was right and we both have gone insane," he joked. They both laughed until they felt another presence and noticed the very same person they mentioned was sitting in the bay window.

"Hn, I believe it goes unsaid that I was right. I'm trapped in this damned city and can't handle it. Here you two are gloating and discussing your favorite things about this world. How can you handle this? All three of us used be some of the most feared and notorious thieves in our world," he said pacing around the room.

"Things change and people change Hiei," was all Olivia could think of to say in return.

"So that's what you call it when you trick your partner out of all their treasures and abandon them?" he said, bringing up how she had left him," or stabbing your former partner in the stomach and leaving him for dead?" he said, referencing how she left Kurama. She noticeably cringed, knowing these were mistakes and regrets in her past.

"Enough Hiei, we were all different people back then. You now for a fact all three of us are changed people now," Kurama said to make he be quiet.

"Can I just call a truce Hiei? I was young and stupid back then. I was always chasing after what I thought was bigger and better. Look where that landed me, in jail in the human world just like you. We are even now," she said to him. He gave her that same doe eyed look when he realized someone was right.

"I can accept that. I noticed one thing hasn't changed though, you can't keep your hands or eyes off of new clothes," he said, sitting in Kurama's desk chair with a sly smirk.

"Spying on me much?" she laughed with the boys. It felt weird to be sitting in the human world with her friends from a past life. Once she had finished her dinner with Kurama and his mother, she walked along the city streets back home. She could sense Hiei following this time, so she stopped and call up to him. He hopped from the tree above her down to the sidewalk.

"Do I have to refer to you as your human name? It still feels wrong," he asked as they walked along.

"I'll give you a pass," she responded. They walked along in a comforting silence, enjoying their silent time together. She reached the apartment complex and stopped in front of the elevator door.

"Thank you for walking home with me," she said with a smile. He gave his signature half smile in return as she pressed the button. He started to walk away when the doors opened.

"Wait Hiei," she said. He stopped an turned around. She pecked him on the cheek and waved good bye. His cheeks were as scarlet as his eyes when she walked into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saturday passed quickly since the boutique was super busy. Sunday was much slower with only a few people coming in every hour. Olivia sat at the front counter tending to her homework and tidying the store in intervals. It was closing in on three in the afternoon and she had been there since eight in the morning helping unload inventory and reorganize parts of the store. Chia was in the back opening more boxes while Olivia watched the front. She was just finishing her large history report when the front door opened. She closed her book to be met with the crimson eyes of Hiei holding what looked to be a coffee cup.

"What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" she asked walking around the counter.

"Fox said you had been here all day yesterday and would be here all day today. He also said you had a lot of school work to do. He gave me human money and suggested I bring you this," he said handing her the coffee cup.

"How sweet of you, really! I didn't realize how exhausting it would be having a human job. I can slay hundreds of demons and barely break a sweat. I try and work a cash register and write a history paper and feel out of breath. It's a good thing I lived through most of this stuff," she said before taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid. Hiei walked around the small store, looking at everything.

"Human things still confuse me more than I want to admit. Tell me Psi, why would you want to buy already damaged clothes?" he said pulling a pair of ripped skinny jeans from a rack. She giggled and walked over to him.

"Apparently that is the fashion now. Trust me, some of these things continue to confuse me too. For instance, why would I buy a long sleeved top that does not even cover my belly button? If my arms are cold enough for material, shouldn't my stomach? Vice versa too!" she said holding up the sage crop top sweater. He smiled at her joke and continued looking around. Chia walked out from the back room to find Hiei and Olivia sitting on the barstools at the counter.

"Hello mister Olivia's friend, who are you?" she cheerfully with an armful of clothes. He winced a bit, still not accustomed to normal human interaction.

"Chia, this is Hiei. We knew each other when we were younger and recently reconnected," she said to her boss. She smiled in their direction, obviously not bothered by his presence.

 _She can be trusted correct?_

 _The woman hired me on the spot because she trusted me to come back and work for her after giving me clothes when I didn't have money to buy them, I would say yes_

"Nice to meet you Hiei! Sunday's are always pretty slow around here. You are more than welcome to come and keep us company. My only request is the next time you bring Olivia coffee, bring me some too," she said nodding towards the coffee cup and winking. He nodded to her in return, which was rather polite of him considering his contempt towards most human beings. The bell rang again and in walked Botan. Olivia sighed, knowing this could only mean bad news.

"Hello you two! So, Yusuke ended up defeating Rando in Genkai's tournament. He actually ended up winning and therefore gets to be her student and learn her spirit wave technique. Unfortunately, this means he will be busy for the next six months and won't even be home. That's means you Olivia will be by yourself watching over the human world," she said to her. Olivia was in total shock. In less than a week, she went from spirit world prisoner to temporary sole protector of the human world.

"Are you being serious?" was all she could say in return/

"I'm afraid so. Luckily, there hasn't been any reported activity of anything big going on. I am hopeful it will just be small patrol cases for the next six months. I'll be in contact in case anything changes for you. Good bye now!" she said with a wink and a wave. Olivia looked at Hiei with worried and anxious eyes. He handed her the coffee cup sitting on the counter between them.

"I think you are going to be requiring more on these," was all he said in return.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Six months seemed to pass by quicker than she thought they would. She never had any mission bigger than scouting down D ranked demons and sending them back with Botan to the spirit world. She was training almost daily with Hiei to improve her fighting and harnessing her spirit energy. Even though they went to separate schools, she spent a lot of time at Kurama's house studying. She spent every weekend at the boutique with Chia. They had become friends and had gotten much closer the longer she worked there. It was an unusually silent Saturday afternoon at the boutique. Chia and Olivia were seated at the front counter, gossiping about things that had happened through the past week.

"So, what is up with Hiei? He is always coming in here bringing coffee and keeping you company on Sundays. Are you guys official yet?" Chia asked while eating a piece of pizza they had delivered. Olivia felt herself blush bright tomato red.

"Hiei and I had a thing a long time ago. I kissed him on the cheek when we first reconnected but nothing else has happened since then. I still have major feelings for him but I doubt it is going anywhere," Olivia honestly answered.

"So, what about the red haired cutie who sometimes comes in here? Single or taken?" she asked.

"Oh! You mean Suichi! He is single. He is a hardworking student, top of his class, interested in Botany, and an absolute sweetie. Why, are you interested?" she asked Chia in return. Chia tuned slightly pink and covered her face with a napkin.

"It is very possible," she said gathering up their garbage. Olivia giggled at the news, excited to relay the information back to Kurama. Just on cue to their conversation coming to an end, the door rang signaling someone had come inside. Olivia recognized the spirit signature and turned around running towards the person.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You are finally back!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. He was still sweaty, dirty, and his hair was all over the place.

"Keiko told me I could find you here! I can't believe you went and got a job while I was gone. Must have been pretty boring around here," he said back," I just wanted to say hi before I went out with Keiko today. Nice seeing you Olivia!"

Chia was watching the scene that played out before her and simply pointed at the door after he left.

"Taken, very taken Chia," she giggled. The girls were tidying up the rest of the shop, making sure it was in perfect order. Just as Olivia finished putting all the sunglasses in a straightened order, Hiei and Kurama ran into the shop.

"Psi, it looks like we are needed in the demon world immediately," Hiei said urgently. Olivia shouted back to Chia she was going to be gone for a few days on an emergency. Chia gave her the ok to leave right then and as soon as they rounded the corner into the alley, they were being transported to the demon world. Once they arrived, they were witnessing Yusuke and Kuwabara struggling to take on some lower class demons. Kurama lashed his rose whip out, Hiei withdrew his sword and Olivia materialized spirit energy into talons that mimicked her old demon talons. They easily tore through the hoard of demons in seconds.

"Look who came to join the party. Koenma send you guys?" Yusuke asked. They all nodded and brought their weapons back in. Kuwabara was in a sour mood after being rescued.

"After seeing that attempt, I think you should be staying behind us," Hiei said in his signature cold tone. The flame to Kuwabara's anger grew even more at this comment. They bickered back and forth before Kurama finally put a stop to it.

"How about we move onto the castle before Kuwabara ends up dead?" Olivia suggested. They walked onward until they reached the front gate that was unusually unguarded. Each of them shrugged, agreeing the only solution was to enter with extreme caution. It wasn't long before they came across a fork in the hall, only to be stopped by a mysterious floating eyeball demon. It babbled on non-sense about betrayal and then before any could see it coming, the ceiling fell on them.

"Don't anyone dare move a muscle until we make a plan. I don't like the thought of becoming an Olivia pancake!" she screamed out in terror.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hiei, you are the only one fast enough to hit that lever before this thing crushes us," Yusuke said to the fire apparition.

"And just how do you know I won't escape and let this thing collapse on all of you," he retorted back as the ceiling fell another inch.

"You wouldn't be satisfied in such a quick death, not enough torment for your style," Yusuke said back with a smirk.

 _And because you wouldn't let the girl you love die_

Kurama said this to Hiei telepathically, causing a stir between the two in their heads.

 _Shut up Fox or I'll make sure it's only you and the Oaf under here_

"Alright, I'll do it," he said, preparing them to take on the extra weight. Yusuke exerted his extra spirit energy. As soon as Olivia felt Hiei's grasp let go, she followed suit with Yusuke. Both of them were holding so much weight they could feel their joints trying to pop. Hiei was just standing there, staring at the flying demon when he suddenly struck it with his sword. He pushed the lever up, relieving the weight of the ceiling, but a boulder came crashing down. Olivia was the first to the scene, seeing Hiei standing proudly on top of it.

"Alright, no time to lose, let's get moving," Yusuke said as they moved through the castle. They made their way into a bigger room. Olivia made them stop, peering around the oddly big space.

"Someone or something is going to try and attack us in this room. I have played too many video games to not recognize this room as a 'boss battle' room," she said with air quotations. Almost on cue, they heard and deep laugh and the ground started to rumble. An ugly demon looking like stone looked as though he appeared from thin air.

"I am Genbu, the one who is going to kill all of you," he said rather directly. Kurama stepped forward to take the fight, confident that his rose whip would make rubble and debris from this demon. Genbu landed a hit on Kurama after his tail absorbed into the ground and hit his stomach dead on from behind. At Genbu's next attack, Kurama lashed his rose whip around, leaving the rock demon in pieces. While Yusuke and Kuwabara started celebrating, Hiei and Olivia kept their eyes on the pieces.

"There's no way it was that simple," Hiei said. Olivia nodded in agreement, pointing just as the pieces started moving and reforming once more. Each of them took and defensive stance, unsure of what to expect next. Kurama stood his ground, tearing apart the demon time after time only for him to reform. Suddenly, he took a direct assault from the pieces, grabbing a piece out of midair and holding it out or the group to see. It was red, signifying a demonic aura to it. Genbu was put together completely upside down and backwards.

"Looks like someone is a little ass backwards!" Olivia said laughing uncontrollably. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing and taunting the misshapen demon. Even Hiei let out a stifled laugh at the hot mess of a demon in front of them. Kurama cut the rock in two pieces and watched at Genbu disintegrated right before their eyes. The red head clutched his stomach in great pain and doubled over.

"No more fighting for you today unless it is an emergency. Let me heal you," Olivia said approaching him. Kurama stuck his hand out to stop her.

"No, I'll be fine. However, I would prefer to not face another Saint Beast if possible. You need to save your spirit energy in case you have to fight or in case someone is injured worse than I am. Come on, let's get moving through this castle," Kurama answered heading towards the stair case. They followed behind him, ready to take on the next Saint Beast in their way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hello everyone! I am so sorry for these chapters during the Saint Beasts portion. Honestly, this is my least favorite part of the Spirit Detective arc and probably the entire series to be truthful. I am attempting to muddle through and get to the Dark Tournament. Of course, this is usually everyone's favorite part to write about. I am excited because that is where this story will get interesting for some of our characters. I hope everyone is still enjoying everything as much as I am writing it. Remember; don't be afraid to tell me how you are feeling about this story: what you like, what you don't like, and ideas of where you would like to see this go! I go with what my mind likes and have no plans in cement. Once more, enjoy my darlings!**

The team of five exited onto an area of the castle with a small bridge leading to a bigger part of the roof. There waiting for them was a demon that looked like a white tiger. Kuwabara stepped forward, ready to take on this Saint Beast. Olivia unconsciously bit her bottom lip, not having very much confidence in Kuwabra's powers. She knew he had been training nonstop since Yusuke left to train with Genkai. There was still something about his powers that Olivia doubted but she couldn't place where her worry lay. The battle between Byakko and Kuwabara began with Kuwabara swinging his spirit sword about in a wild fashion. Olivia looked to Hiei worried.

"He has no strategy up there! What is he thinking? He is going to get himself killed being a fool!" she said to the other boys. Kurama and Yusuke kept their eyes on the fight. Hiei moved a step closer to her and laced his hand into hers.

"Even if he dies, even if the detective die and the fox dies, I'll murder every demon in this castle to make sure we escape," he said to her. She gave him a warm and loving smile back, feeling a different vibe coming from him. There was no tension or violence coming from him at the moment, it was warm and inviting. In all the years she had known him, this was something new to her. For a moment, it felt as though everything in the world was perfect. It was broken by a blood curdling scream from Kuwabara. The two of them were brought back to the reality before them, a reality where Kuwabara didn't stand a chance against the second Saint Beast. He was letting this beast absorb his spirit energy for some reason. It then hit them; Kuwabara was counting overfilling the demon in hopes of exploding. He assumptions were correct and Byakko fell to his death, leaving them to move on to the next demon.

"Kuwabara, you are extremely hurt, please let me heal you," Olivia said as she approached him. He couldn't answer her properly through the pain. She placed her hands on his abdomen and sent her spirit energy through him. She focused on the bones that were broken and causing him the most pain. Once she knew he would be able to travel without aid through the castle, she removed her hands. Kuwabara wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"You shouldn't have done that Olivia. You need to save your energy. The fights are only going to get worse. What if Hiei needs your help?" he whispered to her. She felt her heart pound harder.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound clueless.

"I'm not always oblivious Olivia. I see the way you look at each other. I saw him hold your hand during my fight just now. Don't waste your energy on me," he said to her. She stood and helped him to his feet. He leaned on Yusuke for the first few steps and then continued on by himself. Yusuke led the group onto the next venue. It appeared as though it was a pit of lava with oversized stepping stone leading to the other side. They made their way across two stones when Byakko returned to the stone in the middle. Yusuke was ready to take him on this time but Kuwabara stopped him, claiming his fight simply wasn't over. He jumped and dodged going to stone to stone. He didn't see the demon's plans. He was narrowing it down so Kuwabara was stranded. It finally happened and Kuwabara made a leap of faith. This was his final effort to take down Byakko. He succeeded and managed to knock him off the ledge, taking his own life. Olivia closed her eyes and shoved her face into Hiei's shoulder, not wanting to see her new found friend burn in the lava. He instinctively put a protective arm around her.

"Guys, I could really use some help over here," came the voice of Kuwabara. All of them looked shocked at the stone step. Kuwabara was hooked by his jacket onto the stone. A crack in the stone saved his life. Each of them made their way over the large gaps in the path over to Kuwabara to rescue him. They then moved on to the next part of the castle with two of the Saint Beasts gone for good.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fifteen doors were lined up for them. It was a guessing game based on spiritual awareness. With Kuwabara being the person with the highest awareness around them, they put their trust in him to make the correct decision. He stood in front of each door to gather what was behind each one. He went to the door he had stood in front of near the beginning.

"It's this one. I feel a really big presence behind it," he said with a shiver. They all agreed to trust him and walked through the door. There were no traps immediately so they felt safe they had made the right decision. Blue dragon statues were placed in front of another door, confirming they had met the room where the next Saint Beast named Seiryu would be.

"He will be an ice demon. That is the only thing I know," Kurama said to the group. Hiei pulled his sword from the sheath and smirked at them.

"Let me take him on then. I think I am very suited for this," he said, letting small flames pulse down his sword. Kuwabara looked frightened. Yusuke and Kurama looked ready to back him up in case of anything. Olivia smiled at him, feeling more attracted to him than ever before. She realized that was one of the many things she was attracted to him for those centuries ago, his undeniable ego and confidence in his abilities. They walked through the door to find Seiryu waiting for them with Byakko at his feet.

"This sniveling creature came to me begging for mercy. Pathetic," he said, freezing Byakko and swatting him to pieces. They were more than shocked, watching somebody demolish their supposed teammate to pieces. Hiei stepped up like originally planned, sword out and in an attack stance.

"Hiei, why don't you join us? You have the skills, the ability, and the drive to kill. What do you say? Take me up on this offer and I will spare your life," he said sinisterly. Hiei looked back at Olivia, not even hiding his action.

"I think not," he said, jumping to attack. Seiryu launched ice in all directions. One hit his arm and then another froze his leg to the ground. He looked frozen in place, unable to place another attack. He jabbed his sword into the ground and launched himself forward. Olivia followed the attack, seeing every swipe Hiei made at him. Seiryu was dead despite what it looked him initially. Seiryu fell to pieces and all of the ice disappeared from the room.

"Way to go shorty!" Kuwabara said as Hiei was putting his sword away.

"So, just how many times did you manage to hit him?" Yusuke asked curiously. Hiei smirked but did not get his answer in.

"Sixteen. He probably would probably have gotten more if he wasn't weighed down," Olivia answered from him. He smirked to her, impressed she followed his every move, but yet not surprised by it.

"Damn, use that against me in our next fight and I might be in trouble," Yusuke joked. Hiei gave his typical 'Hn' and walked away from the group. Olivia stood next to him at the stair case that went up. She heard Kurama explaining to Yusuke a response like that means he is starting to like Yusuke.

"There is only one more fight left and it is Yusuke's fight. We just have to be there in case something goes wrong. We are both in good enough condition to fight in case that is needed. Don't worry about anything from this point on," he said. He looked in the direction of the other boys and noticed them preoccupied. He gave her a peck on the cheek and his own cheeks showed a hint of red.

"Come on guys, I'm ready to get out of this damn castle," she said over to them. They all followed up the stairs, ready for their last fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There was a clearing at the top of the tower they raced through. While they quickly scanned the area for the next doorway with a staircase up, these green algae looking zombies appeared out of almost thin air. Each of them pulled out their weapons and began demolishing the simple monsters. Even though they were "one hit and done" type enemies, there were hundreds of them gathering and tiring them out.

"Up there is how you are going to get to Suzaku," Hiei said pointing at a random window on the tower. Each of them glanced at it, noticing it was out of jumping reach for any of them. The front entrance was too swamped by demons to get to. "I have an idea, follow me," he said to them. They dashed towards the window and climbed on each other's shoulders. Olivia was on top and Yusuke jumped into her foot. She hoisted him up and he made it through the window to go after Suzaku. The rest of them stayed behind and continued fighting these demons to make it up the tower later.

It felt like hours had passed as they continued fighting zombie after zombie. The number never decreased. It felt like the crowd of them was only getting bigger the more they killed. Kuwabara looked like he was going to attempt a pole vault with his spirit sword. Olivia, Kurama, and Hiei killed enemies in a straight line towards the entrance. Kuwabara followed after he failed to get into the window. They got up a considerable amount of the stairs before more of the zombies came from above them.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Olivia screamed as she started clawing furiously at the zombie demons. Her anger at the situation caused her to flare her energy and lose some control. In a matter of thirty seconds, she demolished over one hundred of the enemies and they made huge progression up the tower. The three boys looked at her in awe, only seeing the last ship of her gray cardigan as she rounded the staircase out of sight. With boys not far behind her, they stepped over the bodies up the staircase.

"She sure meant it when she said she wanted to get out of here," Kuwabara said as they were catching up to her.

"She's never been one to say something she didn't mean. Right Hiei?" Kurama asked in a tone meaning there was something more underlying. He didn't know what Kurama was hinting at, but would ask him after they were back in the human world. Just as the caught up to Olivia, a huge shockwave of energy shook the entire tower they were in. The staircase before them and behind them crumbled, conveniently leaving the platform the four of them were standing on.

"Looks like we are going to have to get creative," Kurama said as Hiei threw his sword in the staircase they could see. Kurama used his rose whip to connect it and they all climbed up up to the next level and raced to the top of the tower. Each of them could feel the energy getting stronger the further they went up the stairs. You could bottle the energy and sell it with how immense it was. Just as they found the entrance and walked through it, Yusuke was unleashing a barrage of energy, almost looking like a shotgun blast. Suzaku was gone and the flute he had controlling the demons was in pieces near Yusuke, who was passed out on the ground with his life draining away.

"He's not going to survive all the way back to the human world," Kurama said. Kuwabara looked around at them realizing no one was moving.

"Olivia, do something!" Kuwabara screamed at her. Tears formed in her eyes, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"After fighting all those zombies and healing you earlier, I don't have enough energy left to make him survive until we get him home and allow myself to survive too," She sobbed with his head in her lap. Kuwabara placed his hands on Yusuke's chest just like she did for him. He was transferring his own energy into Yusuke.

"You fool, if she doesn't have enough energy neither do you. You are going to kill yourself," Hiei said trying to stop him. It was no use and Kuwabara collapsed beside Yusuke. Kurama checked his vitals while Olivia checked Yusuke's. It was a total shock for them both. As long as they hurried and didn't run into any more trouble, they would all make it home alive. Hiei carried Yusuke and Kurama carried Kuwabara as they excited the castle. They got to the portal without trouble and were back in the human world. The closest place was Kuwabara's so that is where both the teens were laid down to rest and recover.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Hello my friends! We have escaped the Saint Beasts. Not long before we are moving onto my personal favorite arc in any anime, The Dark Tournament! This story has accomplished so much more than I thought it would when I posted chapter 1. I am so happy to have you all with me up to this point. To be honest, I have never gotten this far into a story. Looking at everyone reading, favoriting, following, and even messaging me about this story makes me smile and write even more. I've been working on a side project for a very smutty Pretty Little Liars story (my new addiction). If you are a fan or interested in something a little different, vote in my poll as to what I should do with it. Sorry for every authors note I post being a chapter in itself. I hope you enjoy everything and love what there is to come for Olivia and the boys!**

It had been almost two weeks since the group got back from defeating the Saint Beats. Everyone was back to full health and had returned to their normal activities. Kurama was attending classes back at Meioh Private Academy. Yusuke and Kuwabara were back to skipping classes and getting into street fights. Olivia was attending her classes regularly and back to working with Chia in the boutique. Hiei was spending a lot of his time either at Olivia's apartment or Kurama's house.

It was currently six in the morning and Olivia knew her alarm was going to go off any minute. Before she could wake up to the annoying sound, she woke up to the smell off coffee being brewed in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to find Hiei with a full coffee pot and two coffee mugs in front of him on the table.

"Wow, I am impressed!" she said, sipping the coffee. He had put the perfect amount of sugar in it for her tastes. His coffee looked closer to the color of hot chocolate with all the creamer and sugar he put in the mug.

"Human machines aren't as complicated as I first thought. I had the Fox teach me so I could surprise you one morning. Did it work? He asked with a smirk. She reached her hand across the table and laced her fingers in his. His face still got a pink tinge to it every time she touched him.

"Very much so. I know you don't like to hear it, but you are incredibly sweet," she said to him. He gave her a genuine smile.

"I don't like it when other people say it. It's perfectly ok when you say it," he said standing. Olivia stood with him, her nose only an inch below his. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Olivia kissed him back gently in response. She felt his hand caressing her cheek in such a loving manner. Out of pure instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him close to her. Their kiss became more passionate until they heard a forced cough come from the corner.

"I didn't realize you two were a couple. How exciting!" Botan cheered with excitement. Hiei went back to showing no emotion and Olivia was cringing about her excitement.

"Is there any possible way we can keep this private information?" Olivia said begging the blue haired girl. She pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key.

"Anyway, I come here bearing a very important mission. Here you go," Botan said. She handed Olivia a VHS tape. Botan then exited to the patio, hopped on her oar, and flew off without saying another word.

"What is that thing?" Hiei asked, grabbing it to inspect it.

"It's a video cassette tape. There are movies and TV shows recorded on it so you can watch them anytime you want. It's strange Koenma would deliver a mission like this," Olivia said as she walked over to her television set. With the money she had earned from the boutique, she had luckily just bought herself a VCR. Hiei put the tape in how she instructed and they sat on the couch to watch it. Unlike the times they had cuddled on the couch watching mindless TV shows, they were both on the edge of their seat to hear what Koenma had to say. It started in an over dramatic fashion, typical of the little lord of Spirit World. A green haired girl was shown in a window that was being held captive. Hiei's eyes grew wide and he continued watching with his mouth gaped open.

"That's my sister," he mumbled to Olivia. She was shocked since this was the first of him ever mentioning anything about having a sister. He stopped the video once they got the location of where she was and started to put it back in the sleeve when a note fell out.

 _Bring this to Yusuke so he can report for his mission –Koenma_

"Ok, that's just plain odd," Olivia said, refolding the note. They exited the apartment building and were scouring the city to find Yusuke. He was walking to school when they found him while skimming through trees. He had felt their presence and stopped, looking in their general direction. They each leapt down, Hiei with a scowl and Olivia giving a friendly smile.

"Could you two be anymore opposite? I guess they were right when they said opposites attract," Yusuke said with a giggle. They both looked at him strangely since Hiei had only ever used the patio to enter and exit from. Yusuke's window was on the opposite side of the building so he should have never seen.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean Detective," Hiei said handing over the VHS tape. Yusuke looked at the object curiously.

"Do you forget I can sense two different energies coming from across the hall? You gotta be sneakier than that you two. So, what's this? Safe to say it's not the latest comedy right?" he answered in his typical sarcastic tone.

"It's a mission from Koenma apparently," Hiei said, acting as though they had never watched the film.

 _Don't tell him we have seen it. We are going to get the jump on this while he is watching the video. It's technically not our mission to take, but it didn't say we couldn't so we aren't breaking any rules_

Olivia looked over at Hiei, agreeing with his telepathic message. They both nodded to Yusuke and made their exit. Before anyone could stop them, they were hopping from tree to tree as fast as possible into the mountain range where Hiei's sister was being held captive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Sorry, I have been super busy lately with work and some summer stuff. I am also in the process of getting ready to go back to college! Yay! This chapter focuses a lot on the development of Olivia and Hiei as a couple. I really wanted to show off Hiei as being more than just a stone cold brute, but also show he has a loving and affectionate side to him as well. Fluff warning ahead my lovelies!**

Hiei and Olivia were perched in one of the tallest trees around. They could just make out where the mansion was located. They decided it would be best to wait for Yusuke to figure out his mission first and begin the infiltration since it was his mission and not theirs. She glanced over at Hiei and noticed him staring hard at the mansion, his mind in a different world.

"Tell me about her," she said in a soft. It was as if he had forgotten she was there and almost jumped at her voice. He turned to her, his eyes looking at the ground.

"She's beautiful, just like our mother. She has the kindest and sweetest soul of anyone I have ever met, almost as though she couldn't possibly be capable of evil. She is pure and genuine for an apparition. When we make it in there and save her, don't mention anything about me being her brother though. She doesn't need that on her conscience," he said back.

"I don't understand Hiei, why don't you want her to know?" she questioned, moving to the tree limb he was sitting on. She placed her hand on his and he pulled away, almost as if he was ashamed.

"She doesn't need the shame of me. A no good, bastard apparition who underwent barbaric surgery for a jagan eye," he said coldly. This time, Olivia placed a hand on his cheek and made him look in her eyes.

"I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. We've all made mistakes: you, me, Kurama, Yusuke, and hell probably even Kuwabara. You think because she is so pure she will look down on you because of your past. I think it will be the opposite. She will understand no one should be judged on their past, that it isn't fair. I'd never force you to tell her if you aren't comfortable with that of course. It is just my opinion," she said, running her thumb across his cheek. While most people would see him with a cold stare, Olivia could feel the change in his demeanor as he relaxed. He grabbed her hand from his face and kissed it in an old fashioned manner.

"I'd like to try and claim the human world had made you soft, but I think I need that kind of perspective sometimes," he said with his trademark smirk. She smiled back at him, melting every time he had ever smirked at her like that. Their eyes were closed and ready to kiss when they heard loud shouting from below.

"It's this way guys I swear," a familiar baritone voice called out. They peered down and saw Kuwabara racing ahead of Yusuke and Botan. They each sighed, knowing their moment of rest was soon to be up.

"Leave it to the fool to ruin a moment without even realizing it," Olivia said, watching where they were headed.

"They need to get to the courtyard of the mansion before we go any further. If they have anyone guarding the entrance and sense us before the others, it will mess up our plan to get in and take control of whatever situation is waiting inside. Let us be honest, it is highly unlikely those three are going to be able to handle this alone," he said, standing and stretching his muscles. She giggled at his response and need to be the hero at the end of the day.

"Since when did you get a 'knight in shining armor' stigma?" she asked following suit.

"Two very good reasons. The Detective is mine to eventually defeat, he is not allowed to die before then. And the other, to make sure I don't have to worry about my damsel being in distress," he said, looking at her sheepishly. Olivia blushed, never having heard Hiei say anything that romantic or poetic in all the time she had known him.

"Have you been reading Kurama's novels while I am working?" she asked with a scarlet blush. He grinned at her, almost looking innocent.

"Possibly," he said, just as explosion illuminated from the front gate of the mansion. It was their signal that it was safe for them to move forward and assess their plan into the mansion. They moved on, making sure to stay hidden from the main sight lines of the mansion, preparing their secret attack.

 **I was so proud of how this short chapter went. I am trying to keep to the story line without feeling like I am literally just writing a novel version of the anime. I hope you all enjoy the fluff as much as I did. Sidenote, I've only ever written either no intimacy whatsoever or extreme lemon material. Getting to be so cutsie was exciting and a first!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took quite a bit of time for the duo to make their way up to the mansion. As expected, the front door was already bashed in from Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan making their entrance. The figure of a woman was lying on the ground passed out cold. They walked on cautiously in case anymore guards were sneaking around. Debris littered the grounds from some major fights that had obviously gone on.

"Looks like the boys handled themselves pretty well," Olivia said eyeing the damage around them.

"Looks like the fool has gotten stronger then," Hiei said as they found a staircase. A burst of energy surged through the mansion and struck Olivia and Hiei. They looked at each other with worried expressions and then guards came running at them. Without even breaking a sweat, they took down the group of five and continued on their way.

"I don't like the power, it's huge," Hiei said putting his sword back into its sheath.

"We need to find them. I would put money on the fact they need help," Olivia said as they ran through the mansion. After feeling like they had been traveling through the mansion for almost an hour, they finally came to a door where they heard talking on the other side. Hiei burst down the door and Olivia bared her talons once more. The girl with the green hair stood in the corner. Guards were surrounding her and an ugly man smoking a cigar was watching something through a window. Olivia fought off the guards and ran over to Yukina as soon as she was done.

"Thank you so much," Yukina said when she was safely with Olivia. Hiei was taking out all of his anger on the creepy old guy who had held his sister captive. She cringed with every punch Hiei landed on the man.

"Stop it! I'm done with all this violence! Don't kill him!" Yukina shouted and grabbed Hiei's arm. His crimson eyes met the identical ones of his sister.

"Yukina, he has to do this. He hurt you. We can't let him do that to you or anyone else," Olivia said walking up to them. A talon appeared and she put it to the man's throat. She couldn't feel anything else except the urge to kill this man. It was a feeling she remembered, a feeling she hadn't felt in years. There was excitement and adrenaline rushing through her veins to finish the kill. She wanted the man's blood dripping off her fingers and watch him take his last breaths.

 _Olivia, you know you want this. Let your human side give into your demon desires_

"OLIVIA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Hiei yelled at her. She snapped out of the daze she was in. Reality was brought back and she had Hiei holding her arm with the man and Yukina gripping her wrist on the man's throat. She dropped the man to the ground and lowered her limbs. Olivia reached out and hugged Hiei tight, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Psinix was talking to me. She was trying to get me to kill him. It wasn't me. Oh my God Hiei, she's trying to control me. The amulets aren't working anymore," she cried. He comforted her and stroked her back until her crying subsided. She pulled her head back and Hiei wiped away the last remaining tear from her cheek.

"We'll fix this, I promise," he said cupping her cheek. He kissed her softly and pulled away, smiling at her warmly. They were holding hands when a muffled wolf whistle come from down below. They had been so involved in everything else they didn't notice the room below. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina were looking up at them. Realizing they couldn't come up with any excuses, they went downstairs with the rest of the group.

"Yukina, this is Hiei and Olivia! I bet you and Olivia will get along really well. Hiei isn't so nice but he's alright," Kuwabara said while massively flirting with the ice maiden. Just then, Kurama walked through the door and joined them.

"Job well done guys. It looks like this case is closed and we can leave," The red head said to them. Everyone looked over the dead brother's bodies before making their exit.

Later that night Hiei and Olivia were sitting on the couch in her apartment with a full gallon of ice cream and pizza on the coffee table in front of them. They had a documentary about marine wildlife playing since Hiei was fascinated with animals in the human world. A thought passed through her mind and she paused the movie. He looked at her, curious and confused.

"Are you ever going to tell Yukina that you are her long lost brother?" she asked him.

"I'll tell her eventually. I was actually going to take your advice and tell her when we found her. Then you had the trouble with Psinix trying to get through. Then with everyone else there, I got uncomfortable with telling her. I think that is a conversation better suited for when it is just the two of us," he said to her calmly. Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek like a school girl.

"I'm happy you decided to eventually tell her. I think she will be so happy when she has finally found you," she said, lifting her feet onto the couch and cuddling closer to Hiei.

"I never thought companionship would be something I desired until I met you," he whispered in her ear. She laid her head on his chest, falling asleep in the arms on the man she was sure she was falling in love with.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **We are closing in on almost 900 reads on this story! Holy Jeez guys! I am working hard to bring you more chapters every night I have off work. Since I think I can multi-task, I've been watching TV and writing at the same time… not a good idea really, but I gotta finish Pretty Little Liars eventually! I'm used to short sitcoms, not lengthy dramas! Any who, that's why the updates aren't as frequent as they had been. I am loving the support and hope you guys are also Walking Dead fans and tune into my other story also! Enjoy 3**

"Olivia, you have to look at this dress we just got in!" Chia screamed from the back of the store. Olivia went back there to look at the dress Chia was so excited about. She went through the beaded curtain and hanging on the mannequin was a gorgeous black and purple sundress. The shiny black stripes shined against the florescent light while the matte purple stripes contrasted with the black. It was strapless and adorned a lace tie around the rib cage.

"Where did you find this dress? I love it so much!" Olivia said, touching the dress all over. She loved the feeling of the material between her fingers.

"I have a distributor that sends me one of a kind pieces every once in a while. It is usually just pieces of jewelry or some kind of accessory. I haven't gotten a dress for a long time. I'm going to put it on the mannequin and place it in the window to get more people in here. Help me carry this." She said grabbing one side. Olivia grabbed the other and they lifted it into the display window out front. Once they got it in place, they each stepped outside to judge the display.

"It is perfect if I do say so myself!" Olivia said with a proud smile. Just as they were heading back inside, a huge crashing sound was heard. They looked at the nearby cross street to see a large chunk taken out of the side of a building. Chia went inside to call the police while Olivia raced to the scene. Keiko and Kuwabara were there in the crowd. Yusuke was walking off towards a man on a motorcycle that appeared familiar to Olivia, but she couldn't quite place it.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia said to her two friends.

"That part of the building just blew up out of nowhere!" Keiko said pointing at the large holy in the building. Debris was everywhere yet somehow nobody was hurt.

"Olivia, look where Urameshi is going," Kuwabara whispered to her. She looked over to see Yusuke headed towards the man on the motorcycle. He removed the helmet and instantly both of them recognized the large man as being the younger Toguro brother from their last mission.

"He was dead! Your spirit sword was lunged through his chest! I saw it myself!" she said to him. Kuwabara shrugged, but was obviously worried about what was happening. Kuwabara and Keiko left the scene after Kuwabara convinced her they would just be in the way of the investigation. Olivia went back to the shop to finish out the day. With about an hour left of the boutique being open, Hiei walked into the shop looking worried.

"We are wanted in the alley," Hiei said. Olivia was curious because he usually asks if she can leave at the moment. It was very apparent that this was not a choice. She simply followed him, not wanting to draw any attention to whoever was waiting for them outside. They walked into the ally to see Kurama waiting for them as well as a person wearing enough clothing you couldn't even tell their gender.

"What do you want with us?" asked Kurama bluntly. They mysterious figure laughed, revealing it was indeed a female.

"There is no need to attack the messenger. I am here to tell you that you three have been invited to participate in the most coveted event in the demon world, The Dark Tournament," she said while crossing her arms. The three of them knew exactly of the tournament she spoke of. Though none of them had ever participated, each of them had made an appearance to watch the gruesome event take place.

"And what if we decline?" Hiei said, purely curious about the answer.

"You three are free to decline. However, your friends Yusuke and Kuwabara will not be excused. They are required to make an appearance. You can either abandon them and stay out, or fight alongside them and have your wish granted if you manage to succeed," she said, beginning to walk away.

"When are we to be present for the tournament," Olivia asked, stopping the stranger.

"Speak to Yusuke," she simply said and walked away, leaving the three questioning their near future.

 **The Dark Tournament is just beginning! This is when the story is going to be taking some different turns. A lot of things are going to be changing from the main plot line from this point on. So excited for what the future has to bring!**


End file.
